Boys, Boys, BOYS!
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Well this is just a whole bunch of one shots about Amu with different guys! I hope you like it! And if you have any requests on a guy then just ask! Thank you KUKAIxAMU for having me do this REVIEW AND READ!
1. Chapter 1: Kukai Soma

**Boys, Boys, BOYS!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 1: Kukai Sanjo**

_These are just shots of different people with Amu! So I hope you enjoy! KUKAIxAMU I hope you like it _

"GO!" Kukai screamed to his teammates as he ran with the ball across the field.

"I'm open!" His teammate yelled.

Kukai passed ball and dashed to the goal. The ball was kicked to him and he head butted it in. The referee blew his whistle. "End of the game! Silver Surfers win!"

KUkai's teammates hugged him and playfully punched him. "Next is championships!" They cheered.

"Kukai-Sempai!" A happy voice called.

Kukai's teammates nudged him and had grins and smirks on their faces. "Lucy, you're the only one getting the ladies."

"Shut up." Kukai replied but had his trade mark grin across his mouth.

She was wearing the adorable white and pink cheerleader outfit he liked so much. "We won!" He said happily.

Amu nodded her head happily. "That last goal was amazing!"

Kukai picked her up and spun her around. "It was so amazing because I had my lucky charm with me."  
Amu blushed. "Get a room you two!" The team said.

They had gone out to celebrate their win. Well Amu and Kukai had been dating for a few months but nothing very romantic happened. They hugged, held hands, went on dates but they had never kissed. "Ne, Kukai-Sempai." Amu said, "Let's make a bet for nationals."  
Kukai swallowed what he had in his mouth. "What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"If you lose…you'll treat me to anything and everything I ask for, for a month." Amu said with a smirk on her face.

Kukai was doing the math in his head and he wouldn't have anything left in his savings if that happened. He also wouldn't be able to get those new cleats he's been dreaming of getting for so long. "And what do I get if I win?" He asked.

"A kiss." She said."  
Kukai chocked on his drink. He blinked and looked at her stunned. "Amu I-"  
Amu looked at her phone. "Oh no! I'm sorry Sempai, but I have to go now!"

Amu gathered her things and headed to the door, "Oh, also we can't see each other until nationals that's part of the bet!"  
"Eh?" Kukai said but she was gone.

Kukai let his head hang down. "Man."

**Nationals**

Amu was one of the many seating in the seats watching the game. "KYAA!" Screamed a few girls behind her, "We love you Kukai!"  
Amu frowned feeling jealous. "Hey cutie, are you by yourself?" Some guy asked who was sitting a few seats away from Amu.

"No, my friend is coming getting something to eat."

"Why not come over here? It's kind of lonely over there." The man said.

"Like I said, my friend is-"  
"Come on!"

Kukai and his team had come out and Kukai had searched for the pink hair he loved so much. They hadn't seen each other for weeks but they had talked on the phone every now and then but, that wasn't the same. He spotted that pink hair he loved so much but she was being hassled by some guy. "KYAA! Kukai is looking at us!" The girls behind Amu screamed.

But Amu was too busy with that annoy male to turn. "HEY!" A loud voice screamed.

Everyone turned to look down and see Kukai with a megaphone in hand. "Unhand my woman this instant or else I'm going to kick your ass." Kukai proclaimed.

Amu let out a sigh of relief and mouthed thank you. "Come down on the field, you're making me worried." Kukai yelled into the megaphone.

Amu blushed and did as her boyfriend had told her. The first few games were easy but then he slowly getting more and more difficult.

**Last Round of Nationals**

The last and final came was intense and the crowd was going wild. Silver Surfers were down by one point and the half was coming to a close. Kukai cursed and analyzed his game plan. He juggled the ball and faked a pass and ran with the ball. He passed the ball but as he was the opponent was trying to intercept it, only to be kicked in the shin. Kukai let out an agonizing scream and dropped. The referee blew his whistle and held up a yellow card. The paramedics rushed to onto the field to check on him. They quickly pulled him off on a stretch. Amu followed behind worried sick. Kukai groaned as he clutched his aching shin. "Can you move your leg?" The doctor asked.

Kukai shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "Will he be able to play?" Amu asked.

"At this point, not this game, maybe a later game."  
And then the doctor left after he patched his leg up. Kukai held an ice pack to his leg. "Are you alright?" Amu asked with her voice shaking.

Kukai had gotten hurt many times before but he always gotten right back up. "Yeah, I'll be back on the field soon." Kukai said trying to keep Amu from worrying.

Amu frowned and poked his leg. He let out a yelp. "You won't." Amu said, "If you try, I'll tie you done."  
Kukai let out a sigh. "I'm fine Amu…really."  
Amu let out a sigh and put her hand on top of his. "You shouldn't push yourself." Amu said, "Just rest."  
Kukai shook his head. "I have to play."  
"Why do you want to play so much?" Amu asked.

Kukai scratched his cheek. "I…I want that kiss."  
Amu's jaw dropped. "Is that it?" Amu asked.

Kukai nodded his head. Amu leaned her head closer. "If you wanted to kiss me before, you know I would have let you."  
"I know."  
Amu was shocked. "What?"  
Kukai let out a sigh. "I don't think it's fair if I don't play and then win."  
"But-"  
Before Amu couldn't finish what she was saying, one of Kukai's teammate's came rushing in. "We're down by 2 points! What do we do captain?"  
Kukai cursed and tried getting up. "Sempai-" Amu tried to stop.

"NO, I'm going." Kukai said stubbornly, "And we're going to win."

Amu nodded her head but that worried look had left her face. "Don't push yourself."  
Kukai nodded his head and left for the battle field.

The clock ticked as they slowly made their way up the opponents' goal. Time pasted and they had finally made it tied. There was only a minute on the clock and the crowd was full of excitement. Amu bit her bottom lip watching for Kukai. "He'll be fine." One of the soccer members sitting on the bench reassured her.

Amu gave him a weak smile but it quickly turned back to worry. Kukai was knocked down face first into the ground. Amu gasped and stood up. Kukai stood back up his face dirty and scratched up. He quickly stood up, dusted himself off, and gave Amu a smile and a thumbs up. Amu sighed and continued watching. As they game continued, Amu grew more and more anxious. Watching Kukai for any sighs of being in pain. The silver bullets had gained the ball and were now heading to their opponents goal. Someone had passed it up and Kukai did a cycle kick into the goal. The crowd was jumping up and down and screaming their heads off. The referee blew his whistle to end the game. "This year's national champion is the Silver Bullets!"

The whole team charged at Kukai who was tackled down and landed on the field with a thump.

**A Few Hours Later**

"And who told you to play till you drop?" Amu asked liked an angry parent.  
Kukai scratched the back of his head and smiled at Amu. "No one?" He said.

Amu puffed out her cheeks which Kukai found adorably cute. "But I'm okay, see?" Kukai tried to comfort as he flexed his arms, "So don't' give me that look…ne?"

Amu punched his "okay" arm. "Idiot." She said as she hit him.

Kukai sighed and pulled his girlfriend up onto his hospital bed laying on top of him. "I'm okay." He said, "We won!"  
Amu sighed but smiled nonetheless. Amu leaned in and kissed him but then quickly pulled back. Kukai was shocked and blinked a few times before it could register into his head. "Congratulations on winning nationals." Amu said cutely.

Kukai quickly covered his face. "That was a sly move."  
Amu was confused. Kukai leaned in and kissed her unconsciously. He quickly pulled back and waved his arms in front of his face. "Sorry!" He said.

"For what?" She asked.

Kukai scratched his cheek and felt nervous. "For kissing you without asking."  
Amu giggled, she grabbed his hands and kissed both of them and put them to her face. "It shouldn't matter." Amu said, "Since you are my boyfriend."  
Kukai laughed. "Yeah."  
Amu looked up and smiled. "I'm so happy."  
Kukai smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah…me too."


	2. Chapter 2: Kairi Sanjo

**Boys, Boys, BOYS!**

**Chapter 2: Kairi Sanjo**

_For KUKAIxAMU and everyone else who likes this pairing!_

_I hope you enjoy and if you have any requests for a pairing with Amu just tell me and I'll try my best!_

**3 Years Ago**

"_Listen little brother, I need you to keep an eye on the Joker."  
Kairi looked up at his older sister. He pushed up his glasses. "And why is that?"  
"We are part of Easter, we must erase those who defy us."  
Kairi nodded his head. "I understand Onee-San."  
_**Present Time**

Kairi was now 18 and had been watching Amu since. Learning more about her and had grown fond of her and quite curious. On the outside, she would appear with a cool and collected look with disinterest in everything around her but when she's around the other guardians she becomes a bubbly and excited person. They had all their classes together and he was part of the Guardians. He sighed as he pushed up his glasses as he read his book. "What's wrong Prez?" Amu asked seeing him sigh.

"As I told you before, I'm not the class president so stop it already."  
Amu pouted. "Fine…Kairi."  
Kairi looked up with a frown plastered on his face. "What?" Amu said confused.

He shook his head. "Nothing."  
The bell for the end of class had rung. "You have kendo now right?" Amu asked as they walked out together or Amu following Kairi.

He nodded his head. Amu's face turned blank and uninterested when they pasted people through the hallway. "You don't have to keep that face up." Kairi said, "It's annoying.

They were out in the courtyard and Amu let out a sigh. "I guess I don't but…it's like a habit you know?"  
Kairi nodded his head. "Going home I presume?"  
Amu frowned. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Kairi turned. "What's wrong?"  
Amu shook her head. "Nothing, well I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow."  
Kairi nodded his head and watched her jog away with boys and girls staring at her in awe. Kairi was already sparing with someone but his mind was concerned with something else. "_She usually isn't pleased when she goes home but when I checked she is there by herself."  
_Kairi frowned for some odd reason as he won his sparing match. "I'm leaving early." Kairi said as he went to the changing room.

"What's up with him?" The other club members asked amongst themselves.

"_Indeed, what was wrong with me?"_ He asked himself.

He had quickly changed and headed out to Amu's house. It had been a while since he had last gone to "investigate' for his sister but every time he did go, Amu was always by herself. Kairi checked the windows to see that the dining room's lights were on. Kairi rang the door bell. "Coming!" Amu called.

Amu had a surprised look on her face. "Kairi what are you doing here at this hour?" Amu asked.

Kairi kept quiet. What was he doing there? He had gone there automatically following the same route he usually would go when he had to spy on her. "Tadase assigned us to be on patrol together."  
Amu nodded her head and chuckled. "You could have texted me if it was something as simple as that."  
"I had some business around here."  
Amu nodded her head a bit self-conscious with clothing. Kairi looked down to notice that she was wearing a long white tee shirt and short spandex. "It must be cold outside." Amu said noticing his stare, "You to come in for a little bit."  
Kairi nodded his head and followed her inside her house. Like usual, the house was empty. "Where are your parents and sister?"  
"They went out to eat."  
"And you didn't go with them?"  
"I wasn't feeling well."  
Kairi put his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."  
Amu blushed. "It's fine! I was just a little nauseous that's all."

"Then you shouldn't be moving around Joker."  
Amu sighed. "It's fine, the feeling passed already."  
Amu served him a cup of tea and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "So…" Amu said, "How's your club activities been?"

"Fine."

Amu scratched her head and turned away awkward. "Um…have you seen anything interesting on T.V. lately."  
"No."  
"I see."  
It was quiet and it was killing Amu. "Um…what was it that you were doing here?"  
"Errand for my sister."  
"I see."  
Kairi took a sip of tea and looked up at Amu seeing her playing with her toes. "Do you want me to leave?" Kairi asked.

Amu looked up confused.

Kairi set the cup down. "Sorry for the intrusion." He said as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" Amu said as she ran after him.

He stopped and made Amu collide into his back. Amu's face was bright pink as she clutched on to his shirt. "Um…do you mind…staying for a bit longer?"  
Kairi turned and Amu shook her head. "If you don't want to I'm totally fine with that!"  
"I'll stay." Kairi said coolly.

Amu let out a sigh of relief. Kairi nodded his head and they returned back to the living room. "When are your parents coming back?"  
Amu looked at the clock. "Mmm…maybe around 11?"  
"And they know you're home alone?"  
"It's fine, it happens all the time."  
Kairi watched her eyes show a hint of sadness but her face said otherwise. "I see…then I'll stay until the come back."  
Amu blushed. "Unless you want me to leave Joker."  
Amu shook her head. "No, it's fine."  
They sat in silence. "Um…let's watch a movie?" Amu suggested.

Kairi nodded his head. Amu looked through the videos and sighed. She had told her father she loved horror movies but she actually hated them and they freaked her out. "All we have are horror movies." Amu said, "And some movies for my sister but, if you don't like those we can just watch-"  
"I'm fine with horror movies."  
Amu gulped but kept her regular façade. "Alright then, chose which ever and pop it in." Amu said as she headed to the kitchen, "I'm going to make some popcorn."  
Kairi nodded his head and looked through the movie selection. He pulled out a movie and popped it in and settled back into the couch. Amu watched the previews in the kitchen as she waited for the popcorn. "Should I turn off all the lights?" Amu asked.

Kairi nodded his head. Amu poured the popcorn in a bowl and switched off all the lights. It was completely dark except for the T.V. screen. Amu settled down beside Kairi and quietly munched on the popcorn.

The movie had just started and Amu felt her heart race. Amu gripped the pillow tight and shut her eyes. There was a loud noise and Amu jumped. Kairi turned to see Amu shivering. Kairi sighed. "You're afraid of scary movies?"  
Amu opened her eyes. "No, it's just that I wasn't prepared to hear that…you know?"  
Kairi raised one of his brows. "I'm serious!" Amu said.

"Uh huh."  
They continued to watch the movie while Amu tried thinking happy thoughts. The first killing happened and there was blood everywhere. Amu shut her eyes but forced them open remembering that Kairi was beside her. Kairi looked at her through his peripheral vision to see Amu forcing herself to see the horrific scene. Kairi sighed and stood up. "What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"I'm turning off the movie."  
"Why?" Amu asked.

"Because you're about to piss your pants if you continue watching."  
Amu blushed. "I won't!"  
"Well you sure don't look it Joker."  
Amu puffed out her cheeks like a child. "I'm fine!"  
There was another scream and Amu screamed as well. "See?" Kairi said.

Amu turned red. "It startled me."  
"That's the same thing you said last time."  
Amu didn't know what to say. Kairi sighed. "We can watch T.V. if your scared."  
"No." Amu said stubbornly.

Kairi sighed. Amu let out a squeak when she saw the door open on T.V. They continued watching the movie and barely halfway Amu was already clinging to Kairi's arm and hiding her face into it. "I told you already, we can watch something else if you're scared."  
"I'm not scare-"  
The T.V. screen turned black and the whole house was pitch black. Amu held on tight to Kairi. "What happen?" She asked.

Kairi shrugged. "Power outage?"  
Amu nodded her head. "I'll find flashlights." Amu said as she tried standing up.

"I'll go with you." Kairi said.

"Not, it's fine, you'll probably get in the wa-"  
Amu hit the table edge and fell on her knees. "Say that once more." Kairi rubbed in her face.

"Shut up." Amu said.

Kairi whipped out his phone and the light showed Amu's face. They headed to the kitchen and retrieved the flashlights. "We haven't had a power outage in awhile." Amu stated.

Kairi nodded his head. Amu yawned. "Go to sleep." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Amu said confused.

Kairi pulled her head onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving." Kairi said.

Amu blushed. "Baka Kairi!" Amu said as another yawn escaped her lips.

Kairi sighed. "I'll stay her until I know that your parents come."  
Amu frowned. Kairi was serious and followed the code of the samurai and didn't go back on his word. "Alright then." Amu whispered and in a matter of minutes was sleeping.

Kairi turned to see the sleeping figure resting peacefully. At any moment he could go upstairs to get her Guardians but…he didn't. All he did was watch her sleep. So why? Why didn't you go up there right now and take them? Kairi hit himself and Amu stirred. Kairi kept still and she stopped moving. Kairi let out a sigh. "You're the only one who makes me like this." Kairi admitted, "And I hate it."  
It was quit. "I hate that every time I see you said I want to know what's wrong. And whenever you're crying alone…I want to know who to hit."  
Kairi let out another sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "You drive me crazy."  
Amu blinked her eyes opened and looked up at Kairi. "That's pretty bold you know." Amu said.

Kairi blushed and looked down at Amu. He mentally hit himself forgetting that she had just fallen asleep and might not have been in a deep slumber. "You heard?" He asked.

Amu nodded her head. "So, are you planning to take those words back."  
Kairi thought it over. "As the way of the samurai, samurais never take back what they say."  
"Oh." Amu said, "Then how do I know that it's the truth?" Amu asked boldly.

Kairi looked down to see Amu staring right back at him. Kairi let out a sigh and leaned down to kiss her. Amu's eyes widened but she let him kiss her softly. "AMU-CHAN we're home!" Her mother barged in.

She gasped when she saw her daughter and some mysterious boy kissing in the dark with only a flashlight for light. Amu's father came in and his eyes were on fire. "A-M-U-T-O!" Her father yelled, "I'm going to wring that brat's neck if he doesn't get out of the house right now."  
"Oto-San I can explain!" Amu said flustered.

"I'll take full responsibilities for my actions." Kairi said as if he had impregnated Amu.  
"AMU!" Her father yelled.

"It's not what you think!" Amu tried to clear.


	3. Chapter 3: Nagihiko Fujisaki

**Boys, Boys, BOYS!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 3: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

_Thank you KUKAIxAMU for yet another idea!_

"Sorry Nagihiko!" Amu said flustered.

"It's fine we can just start over." Nagihiko said.

Amu sighed. "But your foot is probably all swollen because of me stomping on it."  
Nagihiko wiggled his toes. "It's perfectly fine." He reassured.

**A Few Hours Before in Class**

"Our school is having a banquet for the 100th anniversary of this school!" The teacher said enthusiastically, "Everyone must participate and wear the proper attire and also be prepared to dance ladies and gentlemen."  
Amu groaned. "I'm screwed." She said laying her head on her desk.

"Why's that?" Nagihiko asked beside her.  
"Because I can't dance for squat." Amu said with her eyes closed.

She gasped and opened her eyes to see Nagihiko smiling down at her. Her face turned red. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she sat up, "I thought it was Ran or Miki who asked…ugh."  
Nagihiko chuckled. "If you don't mind, why don't I teach you how to dance?"  
Amu gasped. "Are you sure?" She asked, "I don't want to burden you."  
Nagihiko shook his head. "Not at all."  
Amu smiled. "Thank you so much! I owe you one Nagihiko!"  
**Back in the Ballroom**

Amu was panting and trying to regain her breath. Dancing was much harder then it looked. "1, 2, 3." Nagihiko said, "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3, that's right Amu-Chan."  
Amu nodded her head as they danced to the low music. But then she tripped and brought Nagihiko down with her. "I'm so sorry!" She said, "Are you alright?"  
Nagihiko nodded his head and smiled. "I'm fine Amu-Chan."  
Amu blushed and tried to get up. "Um…I'm stuck."  
Nagihiko and Amu untangled their legs and they both stood up. Amu wiped the sweat from her brows. "I think that was a good amount today." Amu said beat.

Nagihiko nodded his head. "We'll practice again tomorrow then."  
"Alright then." Amu said with a smile.

**Day 2**

"Eek!" Amu screamed as she tripped over her heels.  
"Are you alright?" Nagihiko asked concerned.

He helped Amu up and she rubbed her sore knees. "Yeah."  
Nagihiko sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to bring heels."  
"It's fine." Amu said, "Besides, I'm probably going to have to wear them instead of my regular shoes."  
"Mm." Nagihiko repied.

Amu took a few steps but then fell again. "KYAA!" She screamed.

**Day 3**

"1, 2, 3," Nagihiko said in a rhythm, "1, 2, 3."  
"Alright!" Amu said triumphantly as she managed not to step on Nagihiko's toes (though she did make quire a few mistakes)

"You're almost there Amu-Chan." Nagihiko said happily, "Just a little more practice and you'll have it down."  
Amu nodded her head. "Please treat me well Nagihiko!"  
**Day 4**

Amu was making less and less mistakes. Amu was trying once more to dance with Nagihiko wearing heels. At first she wobbled when she moves but slowly she was getting the hang of it. As they danced the recorded song had come to an end. Amu jumped up happily. "I finally got it!" She said happily.

Nagihiko smiled happy for his friend. "I'm glad."  
Amu grabbed his hands and shook them. "It's all because of you Nagihiko! Thank you so much!"  
Nagihiko blushed. Even though their bodies had been pressed close together not once did he feel bashful and yet the simple touch was making him blush. "No," He said, "It's because you worked hard."  
Amu looked at Nagihiko's face. "Are you sick?"  
Nagihiko gave her a questioning look. "Why would you ask that?"  
"Because your face is all red."  
Nagihiko shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine."  
Amu was curious but didn't push any further. "We even have a few days before the banquet!" Amu said thrilled.

"Who are you going with?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu blinked and then blushed. "Um…I got asked but…there's a guy I want to go with but…he hasn't ask me yet."

"I see." Nagihiko said with his heart feeling a bit of a stinging pain.

His phone rang and he checked it. His eyes widened and he hurried to gather his things. "I'm sorry Amu-Chan but I have to go practice with the group." He said quickly, "I hope that the guy that you want to go with asks you out!"

And he was gone. Amu sighed and a frown was placed on her lips. "I hope so too."

**The Day before the Anniversary**

"So has he asked you the banquet yet?" Ran asked.

Amu shook her head. "No…but it's probably too late. He probably already has someone going with him. I'll probably just go by myself and dance with Rima and Yaya."  
Ran frowned. "But that doesn't look good if you show up by yourself!"  
Miki hit her older sister. "Don't be so insensitive."  
Ran pouted and then the sisters began to quarrel. "Stop it you two!" Suu commanded, "It's not okay to fight!"  
They didn't stop and when Suu tried to stop them she tripped over her dress and hit her face on the desk. Amu let out a sigh. "Let's just go home okay?"

Ran, Suu, and Miki looked up at Amu. "Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit longer?" Ran asked, "You don't know, he might come any minute."  
Amu shook her head and her heart ached. "He's not going to come." She said.

Amu showed a face that was one the brink of crying. "He probably already asked another girl." Amu whispered.

"You shouldn't think negatively like that!" Suu said, "You never know!"

Amu began to cry but quickly wiped them away. "It's no use." She croaked.

The tears continued to fall. Amu covered her mouth to muffle her cries but it still hurt so much. Nagihiko let out a sigh as he leaned his back against the door. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Amu's cries and tears. His heart aches at each muffled cry.

**Day of the Banquet**

Everyone was dressed their finest and were enjoying every moment of the banquet. Nagihiko was dressed in a formal black and white tuxedo with his hair tied up in a ponytail. He searched through the heads to find the hot pink hair anyways. He walked through the dancing bodies to fine Rima and Yaya talking. "Where is Amu-Chan?" Nagihiko asked, "I looked all over for her."  
They stayed quiet. "Amu-Chan is at home." Yaya finally said.

Nagihiko was confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Because a certain someone didn't bother to ask her to come." Rima said as she glared at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko sighed. "I'll go get her."  
"Don't bother." Rima shot, "She doesn't want to see you."  
Nagihiko frowned. "And why's that?" He asked.

Rima glared at him as she crossed her arms. "Because you're the reason why she's not here."  
Nagihiko's frown deepened. "And you don't think I already know that?"  
And then he left. He was in a sprint as he ran passed the houses and finally stopped in front of Amu's. Nagihiko rung the doorbell and knocked several times. "Calm down!" Amu said as she got to the door, "I'm coming!"  
Amu opened the door but when she saw Nagihiko she slammed it in his face. But with Nagihiko's fast reflexes he was able to wedge is foot between the door. "Move your foot!" Amu yelled as she tried shutting the door.

"No." Nagihiko said sternly, "Come with me to the banquet."  
Amu frowned and tried harder to shut the door. "I don't want to."  
"Then why did you have me teach you how to dance."  
"I didn't! You're the one who asked me!"  
"And so what if I was?" Nagihiko asked his face red, "I knew you couldn't dance that's why I asked!"  
Amu looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Nagihiko let out a sigh. "I wanted to be the only one to dance with you." He said with his face turning pink, "I don't want anyone else to put their hands on you."  
Amu blushed. "I still can't go." She whispered, "I haven't done anything with my hair…and I don't have any make up and there's also-"  
"Just but on your dress and shoes and everything else will fall into place."  
Amu looked at him and sighed. "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
Nagihiko let her shut the door and waited outside for her. A few minutes pasted and Amu emerged out wearing a simple reddish black dress that only reached up to her knees. She was wearing black lacy heels. "What?" Amu asked when she saw him staring.

Nagihiko shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."  
Amu looked beyond Nagihiko to see a cab waiting for them. Amu sighed. "Don't be surprised if I make a fool out of you."  
"Don't worry, I've already done plenty."  
Amu smirked and climbed into the cab with Nagihiko after her.

**At the Banquet**

Amu had gotten out of the cab and everyone gasped. Amu looked beautiful. She had a natural glow and her hair was let down and was slightly wavy from her hair being tied. She let Nagihiko led her onto the dance floor and they danced. Amu could feel Nagihiko's breath tickling her neck. "Um." She said awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked as he spun her.

"For being an ass." She said, "I was mean…and I want to apologize…thank you for everything."  
Nagihiko smiled. "It's fine."  
Amu frowned. Nagihiko never asked for anything in return never did and still never would. Amu took a step forward and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled. "That will be your award." Amu said.

Nagihiko smirked and leaned closer. "If that's the case then I'll be needing more of those." Nagihiko said in a husky naughty voice.

Amu turned pink. "I guess I can give you a few more." She whispered.

Amu looked up at Nagihiko's eyes and kissed him again this time for what seemed like an eternity. "Make sure you two don't suffocate while doing that." Rima said as she passed by.

"Protection please!" Yaya included as she followed Rima.

"MOU!" Amu said her face turning beet red.


	4. Chapter 4: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

**Boys, Boys, BOYS!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 4: Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

"Ne, Ikuto do you remember the first time we met?" Amu asked wrapped around her lover's arms.

Ikuto looked down at the angel in his arms and nodded. "I'm having a craving for it now though." Ikuto said as he licked his lips.

Amu giggled and touched his face and landed a chaste kiss and licked her own lips. "I think that would be two of us now."  
**10 Years Ago**

Amu had gone on a date with the Tadase and he had gone to the bathroom. Amu was holding on to both the chocolate and vanilla ice cream he had bought for them. Amu sat patiently on the bench for him. The ice cream was quickly melting. She let out a screamed and started licking the chocolate one. But she soon felt the cool sticky feeling on her other hand were the vanilla was. "I can see you're having problems there." Someone said.

Amu looked up to see Ikuto smirking down at her. Amu blushed. "Shut up!" She growled as she licked the ice cream.

Ikuto bent down and licked the vanilla. "Hey!" Amu let out in protest, "That's Tadase-Kun's!"  
"Not anymore." Ikuto said, "Bleh, I hate vanilla."  
"Then stop it!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto smirked and started to licking Amu's sticky hand but with the chocolate. Amu let out a gasp but and tightened her grip on the cones. They both crumbled in her hands and the ice cream spilled on her outfit. Amu let out an agonizing cry as she looked at her clothes. "What am I going to do?" She cried, "Tadase-Kun isn't going to want to see me like this!"

Ikuto licked his lips and then picked Amu up and licked her cheek which had some chocolate ice cream smudged on her face. "Delicious." He said.

Amu gasped. "Unhand me!" Amu screamed, "I hate you and I hate ice cream!"  
"I beg to differ about that."  
**9 Years Ago**

It was a hot summer day and Amu was sucking on a chocolate popsicle as she had her feet dipped in the pool. "Ah~" She said, "This is the life."  
She closed her eyes and then looked up at the forever blue sky. The popsicle was melting and Amu hurried to lick it. She gasped and noticed the sticky mess on her hand. "Geez." She sighed as she got up to rinse her hands.  
"I thought you said you didn't like ice cream?" Ikuto said in the shade.

Amu turned her head away. "A popsicle is different from ice cream." Amu informed.

"Oh?" He said as he sat up.  
"Yes." Amu confirmed.

Before Amu realized it, Ikuto was beside her and had taken her hand and was licking the sticky substance off of her fingers. Amu gasped and blushed at how erotic it seemed. "Stop!" Amu screamed as she pulled her hand away, "I am never going to eat any ice cream with you around ever again!"  
**8 Years Ago**

Time had passed and Amu saw Ikuto less and less as she had said she would. She enjoyed school and everything that was happening but she felt as if she was missing something. Well one late night she had a craving for some frozen yogurt so she went out to buy some. As Amu was coming back already opening her frozen yogurt and eating it she stumbled across Ikuto playing at the local park. She stayed far away but enough so that she could still hear his beautiful music from afar. People had gathered around him listening to his music just like at school. As soon as he had finished, they had dispersed and Ikuto was left by himself to pack up his things. "Here." Amu said tossing him the other frozen yogurt she had bought and was going to eat it later, "As usual, you violin playing is amazing."  
Ikuto smirked and looked at the yogurt. "Are you sure its alright for me to be having this?"  
"Just it already." Amu said.

Ikuto chuckled and peeled open the top. "Thanks." He said as he ate it.

"You're welcome."  
They sat in silence and once Ikuto had finished he tossed it into the trash bin. "I'll be going now." Ikuto said.

"I'll see you later then." Amu said.

Ikuto nodded his head and left.

**3 Years Ago**

Amu never knew that when he said he was leaving that he was actually **leaving**, leaving! Everyday, she had gone to the park to see if he was there but like every other day…he was no where in sight. Amu sighed. She had to admit it; Ikuto was a big part of her life even though she didn't show it. Amu screamed, she was already 21! How could she not give up on him? There was nothing to begin with yet Amu felt obligated to stay single until she saw him again. Though, there were a lot of fishes in the ocean for her. Summer had come early and Amu was burning up as she was having lunch. She looked at her watch for time. "I have time to spare." She said and headed to the convenient store.

She walked passed the isles to get to the back where they kept the ice creams and all of their frozen goods. Amu looked through the selections and saw a chocolate covered ice cream with Oreo ice cream inside. She licked her lips at the thought of eating it and grabbed it. She paid and headed out to the park where Amu had last seen Ikuto. She opened the wrapped and licked the shelling of the ice cream. She finally managed to get to the inside and enjoy the Oreo goodness on the inside. "I see, even when I'm gone you're eating ice cream even thought you promised never to have it again." A deep voice said.

Amu looked up and dropped her ice cream on the cement. In front of her was the man she had thought she hated the most but right now felt so relieved to see. Amu stood up and gave him a hug. "You jerk!" She screamed, "Who does that?"  
Ikuto hugged her back. "You ass!" She screamed, "I didn't think you meant that you were leaving for that long!"  
"You never asked." Ikuto said.

Amu looked up frowning at him. Amu punched him but he was unmoved. "I hate you!" She screamed, "I waited here everyday hoping that one day I'll see you playing your violin! You know how disappointed I was when I didn't you see you these past 6 years? Do you know how many times I cried because I thought it was you who was playing the violin when it was some other mediocre violinist?"  
Amu was crying. She had missed him so much more then she had thought. "I loved you!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto smiled and kissed her ice cream flavored lips. "And who said I don't love you back?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blushed. "And what's with that past tense." Ikuto asked.

Amu laughed. "You're amazing!" She said as she chocked through her laughs, "All this time I thought you had not a slightest interest in me, you turn around and smack it in my face."  
"Well that's who I am."  
Amu laughed but her eyes looked down at the fallen ice cream. "You're planning to buy me another one of those though right?" Amu said pointing to her fallen ice cream.  
Ikuto looked down at the ice cream and laughed. He leaned his head down on hers' and smiled. "I'll buy you as many as you want."  
**Present Day**

"And you said, "I'll buy you as many as you want."" Amu repeated.

Ikuto smiled. "And I'm still doing it am I not?" Ikuto asked.

Amu smiled and nodded her head. "And it's still as delicious as the first time I've had it with you."  
"I'm surprised you're not the size of a blimp." Ikuto said.

"HEY!" Amu screamed, "Who do you think you're talking to."  
Ikuto kissed her full on the lips and licked the ice cream off her lips and licked his lips afterwards. "As delicious as always." Ikuto said with a devilish smile on his face.

Amu covered her lips. "Perverted as always." Amu said.

Ikuto smirked and grabbed Amu and pulled her into his lap. "But I'm your ice cream giving pervert am I not?"  
Amu smiled and snuggled into her fiancée. "Yes…and you will be forever."  
Amu looked up and kissed Ikuto. "Thank you Mr. Ice cream man." Amu teased as she licked her own lips, "Taste like chocolate."  
Ikuto smirked. "There's more where that's from little girl."  
Amu giggled. "I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5: Kukai Soma Part 2!

**Boys, Boys, BOYS!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 5: Kukai Soma Part 2**

_For AngelDevilButterfly139 and KUKAIxAMU ENJOY MINNA-SAN!_

"Hinamori let's play!" Kukai told his kohai.

"Sempai, I've been playing with your for the pasted four hours I'm exhausted." Amu said as she hit the grass exhausted.

"One more and that's it!" Kukai said.

Amu sighed. "One more and that's it." Amu said giving in to her Sempai.

Kukai grinned and began to juggle the soccer ball. "Fancy foot work there Sempai." Amu said grinning, "You should pay more attention to me though!"  
Amu stole the ball and began to dribble it to the goal post. Kukai smirked and chased after Amu and the ball. They continued to play and play getting their points evening up every time. A few hours had already pasted and they were exhausted but were still playing. Amu had the ball and was looking for an opening in Kukai's now sluggish movements. Amu saw and open and took it as an opportunity but had miscalculated. Kukai and Amu were tangled together and were both pushed to the ground. Amu screamed feeling an excruciating pain on her leg. "HOLY SHIT!" Kukai screamed.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Sempai…you can stop now." Amu said.

Kukai shook his head and kept chanting 'I'm sorry!' Amu sighed and looked at her casted leg. During their tumble Amu had broken her leg and was now stuck in bed for a week and then the cast for a month and a half. "I'm so sorry!" Kukai said again, "I shouldn't have forced you to play with me again!"  
"Sempai, I told you already it's not your fault." Amu said, "It's mine for being careless."  
"Bu-but."  
"I'm fine!" Amu said sternly, "Look, besides my leg I'm totally fine."  
Kukai looked up to see Amu smiling. "Then at least let me help you."  
Amu was confused. "With what?"  
"Well…like reaching for a book on a high shelf, getting something, moving, carrying your stuff…" Kukai continued to list.

"I'm perfectly capable to do it myself." Amu said.

"PLEASE!" Kukai begged, "Let me do it!"  
Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine…only for a week though!"  
And so that week began the next day…Monday.

**Monday**

"Amu!" Amu's mother called, "Your Sempai is here to pick you up."  
Amu got up still drowsy. "What?" Amu asked not quite hearing everything her mother had said.

"I said one of your Sempais are here to pick you up."  
Amu's eyes widened when she remembered about Kukai. "SHIT!" She screamed as she hurried to change her clothes.

In a few minutes Amu came hobbling out the door. "Don't strain yourself!" Her mother warned.

"Bye mom!" Amu said annoyed.

She shut the door and looked at her Sempai. "Good morning." Kukai said with a big fat smile on his face.

"Good morning Sempai." Amu said still sleepy.

"Shall I carry you to school?"  
"No." Amu said bluntly, "Besides, the doctor gave me crutches so I don't need to be carried."

Kukai frowned. Amu had taken away the whole reason that he had gotten himself up early in the morning to pick her up. Amu noticed the disappointment in his face and sighed. "My backpack is pretty heavy." Amu said. "Do you mind carrying it?"  
Kukai's tail began to wag and his doggy ears perked up. "Really?" Kukai asked his tail wagging faster.

"Yes." Amu said.

Kukai took her backpack and carried it for her with a smile on his face. "_Oh brother._" Amu thought as she rolled her eyes and followed Kukai, "_This is going to be a long week."_

**Tuesday**

Today, a majority of Amu's classes consisted of self study because of teacher training. Amu had taken refuge in the library to do the homework and class work assignments she hadn't completed when she was stuck in bed. "I need to find the reference book for history." Amu said aloud as she skimmed through the pages of work given to her.

Amu used her crutches to get to the shelf. She scanned the books and unfortunately, the book she was looking for was on the top shelf. Amu reached for it but stopped realizing it was futile. She looked at her watch and remembered that Kukai's schedule was different from hers. She let out a sigh and looked around for something to use as a stool. She sighed when she came up with nothing but a chair. She pushed the chair and carefully got on top of it. She reached for the book but then the chair collapsed. Amu screamed and nearly hurt herself again when someone caught her. "Thank god, I skipped class." The person said relieved.

Amu looked up to find Kukai looking down at her with a worried look. "Are you alright?" He asked as he leaned his head closer to inspect her for any wounds.

Amu blushed and shook her head. "Thanks." Amu muttered.

"No prob." He said.

He carried her bridal style all the way to the table she was doing her work on. "What book was it that you were trying to get?" Kukai asked.

"Reference book number 34." Amu said.

Kukai nodded his head and went back to the bookshelf to retrieve the book. A few minutes later he came back with a book in his hand. "This is it?" He asked.

Amu nodded her head. "Thank you." She said.

Kukai smiled. "No prob, I'm just trying to help."

**Wednesday**

It was lunch time and Amu was starved. "What do you want to eat?" Kukai asked holding both his and her trays.

Amu looked at the food selection. "The salad." Amu said though she actually wanted more.

"That's it?" Kukai said shocked.

"What's wrong with me just having salad?" Amu asked a bit irritated.

"Nothing, it just seems you would eat more then that…greenery."  
Amu sighed. "Fine put whatever you think I would eat."  
Amu walked towards an empty table and waited to see what Kukai had piled onto her plate. Kukai came to the table and set a plate full of fruits and vegetables with a hamburger in the middle. "Bon appetite!" Kukai said.

Amu smiled and stabbed one of the fruits. "Very impressive." Amu said as she savored the fruit.

Kukai grabbed the napkin and wiped Amu's chin seeing the fruit juice leaking. Amu blushed and wiped her mouth again. Kukai couldn't help but laugh. "_Adorable._" He thought but didn't dare utter.

**Thursday**

"There's a stain on your shirt." Kukai pointed out.

Amu looked down at her school uniform and shrieked. "Aw man!" She groaned, "I'm going to go clean it."  
But before she could even get up, Kukai was already wiping the stain down with a wet handkerchief. Amu gasped feeling his hand under her shirt to rub the stain out. "All done." Kukai said smiling at his accomplishment, "Looks like nothing was ever there."  
Kukai looked up because Amu was a little too quiet to find that she was bright red. Kukai blushed too remembering what he had just done. "I'm so sorry!" He said bowing, "I didn't mean any thing I swear! I'm only doing this because I hurt you remember?"  
Amu's heart ached. "_Only because you hurt me?"_ Amu thought, "So you wouldn't be doing any of this if I wasn't injured?"  
Kukai nodded his head. Amu was a little disappointed. She stood up and took herself and the crutches with her. "Where are you going?" Kukai asked confused by her sudden action.  
"Don't worry about it." Amu snapped as she hobbled away.

Kukai was confused.

**Friday**

It was already the last day leaving Amu with a bitter feeling. The bell of the end of school made a shrill scream and everyone ran out of the classroom. Amu took her time to gather her things and her thoughts. Amu looked up to see Kukai at the door way. "What do you want?" Amu asked looking back at her back to make sure she had everything.

"I came to take you home like I always do." Kukai said.

"I don't need your help Sempai."  
"I know." Kukai said.

Amu sighed and looked up at her sempai. "Did you only help me this whole week because you thought you were at fault?" Amu asked.

Kukai didn't reply and Amu took that as his answer. "I'm going home." Amu said as she got up.

"Wait-"  
"What?" Amu snapped.

Kukai sighed and rubbed his head. "I didn't just do this because you got hurt."  
"Then why did you help me this whole week?"  
"Because I love you!" Kukai said frustrated.

Amu was confused. "You what?" Amu asked not sure if she heard right or not.

Kukai sighed. "I said, "Because I love you"."  
Amu blushed. "Eh?" She said shocked.

"Don't just say 'eh'!"  
"Ah, sorry!"  
Kukai slapped his face which was now a deep red color. He let out a sigh and looked back at Amu. "I was beating myself up when I saw your leg." Kukai confessed, "I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…um…"  
"What?" Amu asked.

"I wanted to hug you."  
"Is that what you called a hug?" Amu asked, "And while we're playing too?"  
Kukai chuckled. "Wasn't the brightest idea was it."  
"Not at all." Amu said bluntly.

Kukai sighed. "But, I'll always care for you and do anything you ask me to do." Kukai said, "Please be my girlfriend.

Amu's eyes widened at the sudden confession. "I…I don't know what to say." Amu whispered.  
Kukai smiled sheepishly. "Shall I recommend an answer?"  
Amu nodded her head. Kukai mouthed the word. Amu smiled. "Your offer is tempting." She said, "I guess I could say yes."  
Amu was put into a tight embrace and then kissed on the forehead. "I love you so much!"  
Amu blushed. "I know that already Sempai!" Amu said, "You're going to kill me at this rate."  
"But then I'll be able to nurse you back to health don't worry."  
"That's not the point!" Amu screamed.


	6. Chapter 6: Nagihiko Fujisaki Part 2!

**Boys, Boys, BOYS!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 6: Nagihiko Fujisaki Part 2**

_Again this is for KUKAIxAMU and AngelDevilButterfly139 and for anyone else who likes this pairing! Enjoy! 3_

"Ah, that feels amazing." Amu managed to say.

Nagihiko smiled. Amu let out another moan and covered her face. 'This is embarrassing." Amu said as she let out another moan of pleasure.

Nagihiko laughed. "It's alright, I know what I'm doing." Nagihiko said.

Amu smiled. "I'm so glad it's you." Amu said.

Nagihiko smiled. "It's a pleasure."  
"No kidding." Amu said as she let out another moan, "You got the spot."  
"Here?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu gasped and started panting. Nagihiko chuckled. "I guess I hit the spot."  
Amu let out another moan. The door opened. "Amu I need you to co…me…" Rima said a bit confused to see Amu and Nagihiko, "What are you two doing?"  
"I'm giving her a back massage as you can see." Nagihiko said pressing down on Amu's back.

Another moan escaped through Amu's lips. "His hands are magical." She said, "Thanks a lot for doing this."  
"No problem."

_I know it's shot but I thought hey, I think it's good What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE and I hope you enjoyed reading!_


	7. Chapter 7: Kairi Sanjo Part 2!

**Boys, Boys, BOYS!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 7: Kairi Sanjo Part 2**

_To AngelDevilButterfly139 and KUKAIxAMU I hope you two enjoy this and everyone else who is reading my story!_

"Joker." Kairi said in a serious tone as usual, "Hurry up and finish the problem so we can go home.

Amu looked down at the homework assignment that she was having trouble with. "I still don't understand it." Amu said in frustration, "Why won't you teach me."  
"I did, you just aren't capable of holding information in your brain Joker." Kairi said plainly.

"No, you just explain it all scientifically and I have no idea what you are saying!"  
"Expand your vocabulary then." Kairi said.

"Dumb down your vocabulary!" Amu retorted back.

Kairi sighed and rubbed his temples getting a migraine. "You speaking is causing my head to throb."  
"Oh goodie." Amu said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

And how did our heroine get into such a predicament? Well it all began two days ago.

**Two Days Ago**

"I will now be handing back your test you all took last Monday." The teacher said as he handed the tests back.

Amu groaned remembering she didn't have a slightest clue how to do any of those problems. When the teacher came by to hand Amu her test he shook his head and sighed. "Hinamori-San I need you to see me at the end of class." The teacher said sternly.

"Hai, Sensei." Amu said with her energy already drained.

She took a peek at her test and groaned. Class had ended and as the students in Amu's class filed out Amu was left to deal with the teacher. "Hinamori-San would you like to explain to me what has been happening to your test scores recently?" The teacher asked pointing to the big fat zero in red pen on the top of her page.

"I didn't understand your lessons." Amu said.

"Then ask questions!" The teacher yelled as he slammed his hand on his desk in frustration.

The teacher removed his glasses and rubbed his eye lids. "If you don't start getting you act up and retake these tests and score higher, you're going to have to repeat the whole school year."  
Amu's face drained. She couldn't do that! It was expensive enough for her parents to pay for her to go to the elite school but to have to pay more and for **repeating** a school grade. "Anything but that!" Amu said, "I can't!"  
The teacher sighed and was in a deep concentration when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The teacher called.

The door opened and in came Kairi with a stack of paper. "Here are the copies you wanted Sensei." Kairi said as he placed them on the teacher's desk.

The teacher slapped his fist into his palm. "That's it!" The teacher said with a smile on his face, "Sanjo-San I want you to tutor Hinamori-San and improve her grade. If you do that, then I will forget about those tests you failed and you'll start with this one."  
Amu smiled. "But if you fail, you will repeat as I told you before." The teacher said, "Sanjo-San whether she goes onto the next grade level or not rests in your hands, good luck."  
**Back to the Present**

And so for the last two days, Amu has been trying to learn math. "It's so difficult!" Amu said frustrated at the math problem, "We probably won't even use these when we're out of school!"  
"If you want better then cleaning toilets then I suggest you start trying to unravel them." Kairi said as he flipped a page of his book.

Amu grinded her teeth together biting back colorful insults. "Can you help me with this problem…Kairi?" Amu asked pointing to the problem.

Kairi looked up from his book and then at the problem. He returned back to his book but then placed it down on the table and pointed to the problem. "You're suppose to move x here, and then find y but before that you have to find the area of the circle then the area and circumference. But to do that you must multiply pi by that number."  
Amu understood what he was saying. Amu scribbled down the work and then showed it to him what she had gotten. Kairi nodded his head and slid the paper back. "One out of ten is better then it was before." Kairi said.

Amu pouted. "Thank you for helping me." She said.  
"For what?" Kairi asked.

"The homework."  
"As your tutor I have to help you."  
"I meant for dumbing it down for me." Amu said.

Kairi nodded his head and returned to his book.

The clock ticked as Amu worked on the rest of the problems. "Finished!" Amu said handed Kairi the homework, "Are they right?"  
Kairi looked over them and pushed the paper back. "Yes." He said.

Amu stood up and was hopping around the library. "I finally did it!" She squealed.

She stopped jumping and raced over to where Kairi was sitting and grabbed his hands. "I'll treat you to something since you helped me."  
"Save it for after you take the test." Kairi said.

Amu nodded her head and let go of his hands. "You think Sensei is still in?" Amu asked.

Kairi looked at his watch. "Yeah, he doesn't leave till later." Kairi informed.

Amu smiled and nodded her head. "I'll take the test right now!" Amu said and raced out the room.

The clock ticked and the minutes passed. Kairi shut his book because he had finished. He looked at his watch to find that exactly one hour had passed since Amu had left. He gathered his things and headed to the classroom. "_What's taking her so long?"_ He asked himself both irritated and worried.

He turned the corner only to get tackled down. He landed with an 'oof' and the person toppling on top of him. "I'm so sorry!" Amu said.

She blinked and looked down to find Kairi under her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and let Kairi get up. Amu was moving up and down. "How did you do?" He asked.

Amu smile widened and she withdrew her test. A one hundred percent sign was drawn in red pen. "I PASSED!" She screamed.

Kairi nodded his head and was surprised when he was put into a bear hug. "Thank you so much Kairi!" She said as she squeezed the life out of him.

Kairi lightly pushed her away and readjusted his clothes. "Now I don't have to tutor you anymore." Kairi said.

Amu smiled. "Oh, what do you want?" Amu asked, "It's the least I can do since you helped me."  
Kairi looked at Amu. "Are you saying anything?" Kairi said.

Amu nodded her head. "Well not anything, anything that is within my allowance."  
Kairi nodded his head and pulled at Amu's wrist pulling her back to him. Amu's lips crashed into Kairi's. Before Amu could do anything, Kairi pushed her away. "You said anything." Kairi said, "And you didn't have to spend any money."  
Amu blushed. "Well thanks for telling me you math wiz."  
Kairi smirked. "Anytime, I don't mind helping you as long as I get that kind of reward." Kairi said his perverted side coming out.

"We'll see about that." Amu said as if challenging him.

_Phew! I'm on fire aren't I? I'm updating left and right! I hope you all enjoyed and if you have time…REVIEW!_

_THANK YOU!_


End file.
